Something About Us
by PetitJ
Summary: "Había dicho adiós a muchas personas durante toda mi vida. Algunas, aliviado de saber que nos las vería de nuevo. Algunas otras en contra de mi voluntad, sabiendo que las extrañaría por siempre. Teresa Lisbon no clasificaba en ninguno de esos dos grupos"


**N/A:** Hola, mis lectores, tanto tiempo sin vernos! Sí, por favor, no me tiren piedras ni miradas de odio. Sé que no publico en casi un año pero, a pesar de que no tengo excusa para justificarme, les prometo que pienso cambiar eso. Sé que es difícil creer en mí a estar alturas, pero aquí tienen una ofrenda de paz y prueba fehaciente jejeje. Bueno, este songfic lo escribí para el challenge del foro de The Mentalist en español. Ganó el primer lugar junto con el de Lucy y está inspirado en la canción "Something About Us" de Daft Punk (estoy obsesionado con ellos últimamente :) En fin, aquí les dejo!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece! Y quizás es para mejor. Probablemente con tanto Jisbon que le hubiese puesto ya estarían aburridas de mí y la serie (o quizás no jejeje)

* * *

><p><strong>Something About Us<strong>

_It might not be the right time  
>I might not be the right one<br>But there's something about us I want to say  
>Cause there's something between us anyway<em>

Podía ver el enojo y la decepción en su mirada.  
>No era la primera vez que veía esas dos emociones mezcladas en sus profundos ojos verdes y tampoco la primera vez que yo las provocaba. Sin embargo, esta vez en lugar de ignorarlo o tratar de animarla con alguno de mis ingeniosos comentarios o distraerla con mi sonrisa, bajé la vista genuinamente avergonzado y posé mis ojos en la caja que sostenía en mis manos.<br>No podía culparla si me llamaba cobarde en mi propia cara. Después de todo, no estaría diciendo ninguna mentira siendo que me marchaba del CBI en medio de la noche. Sin despedirme del equipo que me había ayudado a capturar al verdadero Red John sólo un par de meses atrás. Sin despedirme de ella, la que me había apoyado casi incondicionalmente por una década entera.  
>Una parte de mí, probablemente la que regía mi orgullo, me decía que no había razón para sentirme culpable. Yo había dado a conocer mis intenciones de dejar el CBI ahora que ya no se justificaba mi presencia ahí. Si ella y los demás no me habían tomado en serio eso era su problema, no el mío. Estaba decidido, el ticket de avión en mi bolsillo lo demostraba. No tenía un destino definido aún, pero sabía que tenía que estar lejos de Sacramento, lejos de California.<br>Lamentablemente, mi razonamiento no era tan fuerte como para impedir que sintiese que estaba traicionando a Teresa Lisbon de la peor manera posible. La había herido. Su sonrisa forzada y mirada sombría lo demostraban mientras caminaba hacia mi rincón, conectando los puntos de por qué estaba ahí tan tarde con una caja de inventario y mis cosas en ella.

-No espera verte aquí a estas horas- dijo.

-A ti tampoco. Creí que te habías ido hace más de una hora.

-Lo hice, pero olvidé unos archivos en mi oficina. Tú sabes. El trabajo no se detiene ni siquiera en casa, aunque Dios sepa que necesito un descanso de todo lo que ocurre aquí día a día.

Guardó silencio consciente de que no tenía caso tratar de hablar con naturalidad cuando ambos sabíamos qué estaba ocurriendo. Dejé la caja en el escritorio que apenas usé un par de veces todo el tiempo que me perteneció:

-Lisbon, yo…Yo lo siento. En serio que sí. Por favor, no quiero que pienses que soy un…

-¿Un bastado insensible? ¿Un cobarde sin cojones? ¿Un idiota sin remedio?

-…pero-continué tomando en cuenta que ella lo había dicho mejor que yo-, de verdad que no soy bueno con las despedidas.

Para mi sorpresa, ella se limitó a soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Le dije a Van Pelt que una fiesta de despedida era demasiado, que sólo lograría que te marcharas más rápido. Parece que tenía razón.

Sonreí al ver que, a pesar de mi conducta, aún era capaz de bromear conmigo ¡Dios, iba a extrañarla! ¿Cómo había pensado que sería capaz de irme sin darle las gracias siquiera por soportarme?

-¡Oh, claro! ¡La famosa fiesta!- respondí siguiéndole el juego-. Esa fue la primera señal de alerta de que tenía que marcharme lo antes posible.

-Deberás darle las debidas disculpas a Grace cuando vuelvas a Sacramento. Se veía muy emocionada al respecto ¿Sabes?

Fruncí el ceño extrañado ¿Cómo sabía que…?

-No dejarías tu trabajo en el CBI para encerrarte en tu habitación de motel, Jane-se apresuró a explicarme-. Te conozco demasiado bien. Bueno, quizás no tanto porque al menos esperaba que me dijeras adiós como corresponde, pero una siempre puede equivocarse ¿No?

-Lisbon…

-¡No! ¡Está bien! Tampoco es que tu contrato de obligue a hacerlo. Sólo…-dio un suspiró tratando de recobrar la compostura- Sólo prométeme que si andas por el vecindario…

-Tú serás a la primera que llamaré- respondí quizás demasiado rápido. Ella volvió a reír, seguramente divertida de mi súbita falta de sutileza.

-Más te vale. Porque si me entero que estuviste en Sacramento sin visitarme juro que te buscaré yo misma para dispararte. No me importa si me suspenden o algo. Te dispararé ¿Está claro?

-Cristalino.

-¡Bien!

A pesar de que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas disimular su tristeza con aquella típica actitud de "yo soy la jefa aquí" suya; pude notar cómo luchaba contra lo vidrioso de sus ojos y la ligera quebrazón de su voz. Era mejor no seguir alargando las cosas para ahorrarle una herida en su ego. Esto tampoco era fácil para mí, pero los años ensayando mi cara de póquer me daban una ventaja injusta hacia ella.  
>Aún había tanto que decir, tanto que confesar, pero ambos habíamos sido tomados bajo sorpresa y era imposible poner en palabras algo que nunca nos habíamos detenido a pensar con anterioridad.<br>Quizás la oportunidad ya había pasado. Quizás era nada, sólo la simple sugestión que venía al no querer decir adiós a alguien que apreciabas.

-Es hora de que te vayas- dijo rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado. Extendió su mando derecha para que se la estrechara-. Adiós, Patrick Jane. Hubo un par de veces que en serio quise matarte, pero en general fue un honor trabajar contigo…

-¡Oh, por favor…!- exclamé poniendo los ojos en blanco y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas ¿De verdad esperaba que me iría dándole sólo un apretón de manos?- El honor fue mío- susurré en su oído-. Gracias, Teresa.

No dijo nada y se limitó a devolverme el gesto. Nos quedamos así un buen rato hasta supe que era suficiente si es que no quería dudar de mi decisión.  
>Me aparté educadamente, tomé mi caja y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla me marché sin mirar atrás.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I might not be the right one<br>It might not be the right time  
>But there's something about us I've got to do<br>Some kind of secret I will share with you_

Yo había dicho adiós a muchas personas durante toda mi vida. Algunas, aliviado de saber que nos las vería de nuevo. Algunas otras en contra de mi voluntad, sabiendo que las extrañaría por siempre.

Teresa Lisbon no clasificaba en ninguno de esos dos grupos.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia me sentía feliz de dejarla y tampoco nadie me había obligado a hacerlo.

Avancé por el pasillo, con mi mano en el bolsillo que tenía el ticket de avión que al fin tenía garabateado encima el destino que había decidido sólo dos horas atrás.  
>Siempre elegía el camino más difícil. Ese era uno de mis peores defectos. Pude haber dejado a mi padre antes. Pude haber dejado mi carrera de "psíquico" cuando mi esposa me lo pidió. Pude haberme resignado a su muerte y a la de nuestra hija en vez de malgastar mi vida en la venganza y la obsesión. Pude haber dejado ir al farsante que se hizo pasar por Red John en vez de dispararle y pude quedarme en el CBI, junto a la única persona que había llegado a querer a pesar de todo eso.<br>Pero no.  
>Patrick Jane siempre tenía que salir con la respuesta más sofisticada y elaboradamente posible. Lo mío no era lo evidente, lo normal. Siempre tengo que ir por la respuesta que nadie espera.<br>Llegué a la puerta, concluyendo que mi impulsividad era una de las principales causas de todo lo malo que había ocurrido en mi vida. Sin embargo, quizás pudiera ser que esta vez, sólo esta maldita vez, me llevara por el camino correcto. Así que, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, toqué la puerta y esperé por respuesta.

-Qué demonios…?- susurró sorprendida al abrir y verme al frente suyo, manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo como un tonto al verla con el cabello alborotado y su camisa de hockey. Tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos, pero no me atreví a afirmar que yo era la causa de eso. Después de todo, Lisbon nunca había sido del tipo sentimental.

- Tú dijiste que cuando estuviese en Sacramento, fueses tú la primera a quien debía llamar. Tomando en cuenta que mi vuelo fue cancelado indefinidamente, creo que estaré en el vecindario por un buen rato.

Ella lucía adorablemente desconcertada, como si algo le hubiese dado en el rostro de pronto…  
>Sobre todo al notar que la mano en la que le enseñaba el ticket de avión roto en la mitad ya no tenía el anillo que solía usar.<br>Sonrió reaccionando al fin y me hizo un ademán para pasar.  
>Yo nunca escogía el camino más fácil. Ese nunca había sido mi estilo y ciertamente quedarme y enfrentar lo que sea que en que se haya convertido nuestra amistad estos diez años tampoco lo era. Pero al entrar a su departamento supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto.<br>Era imposible marcharme sabiendo que había algo entre nosotros aún por discutir.  
>Algo que ambos sabíamos perfectamente qué era, pero que sólo hasta ahora teníamos el valor para afrontar.<p>

_I need you more than anything in my life  
>I want you more than anything in my life<br>I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
>I love you more than anyone in my life<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo amaron? Lo odiaron? Me salvé de las piedras?<strong>

**Plz review para saberlo! :)**


End file.
